Dwarves
The Dwarves are a very advanced race, using mostly machinery to accomplish their goals. However, because of their dedication to technology, they cannot use any magical abilities. Instead, they use their wits and cunning to overcome obstacles. They are a very stubborn race, but have the capacity to be extremly caring to those they trust, and courageous when their families, friends, and home are in danger. They are physically a very stout race, but aren't much shorter than most humans. They are usually very hairy and most males sport beards. They have very high strength and stamina compared to most other races. The Dwarves are a very emotional people, and often have no problems expressing their feelings, good or bad. They are also very good businessmen, and often know how to get the best deal no matter what they're trading in. Attributes The dwarves are a very stout, strong, hairy race. They are usually a little bit smaller then most humans, and their average height is around 4'8". Their skin color can vary based on the amount of time they spend working the forge. They have a natural tendency to express their emotions without thought to the consequence, and most dwarves treat those that hide their emotions with suspicion. Despite this, they are often quite friendly unless given a reason not to be. 'Abilities' As stated above, dwarves cannot use magic. However, they make up for this lack of magic with a higher than average intelligence. The use machines as their tools, and cunning as their weapons. They are accustomed to mining and physical labor, though they are not above letting a machine do their work for them. Dwarves are also resistant to heat, able to freely stand in fire. Lava however, harms them. 'Racial Relations' Zaidon- Another race that has earned respect. The dwarves have a long standing peace alliance and trade agreement with the Zaidon. They will fight for the Zaidon without hesitation, and will show their enemies no remorse. Umbra- (To be Discussed) Kobold- They have no reason to hate them, but they have no reason to like them either. They don't feel any sort of emotion towards the Kobold, at least not yet. Elves- Dwarves have no respect for the elves. They are the exact opposite of the elves, and they know it. The elves think magic is the only way, while dwarves know that only science and machines can bring happiness in life. 'The Social Structure' King- The Dwarves are ruled by a single king, with a council to help him decide and manage the Dwarven kingdom. He has the final say on any and all matters. However, if the council can see that the king has become corrupt with power, then they can overthrow him. If the King goes missing for more than two weeks, then the council will have a duel to decide who will become the next king. His council members oversee the entire kingdom. The council members can have their own political structure, but all dwarves will follow the Kings Word. Grand General- He overseas the military and protection of dwarven interests. He can gather troops at any time, and even promote them if he chooses. He can gain full access to the treasury if deemed appropriate by the Dwarf King. The Grand General will follow the Dwarf King's orders without question, though there is no reason he can't offer suggestions. The Engineer of All Sciences- Controls the science division of the kingdom. He and his scientists create new and improved technology and strategies. He also has the ability to draw funds from the treasury so long as the Dwarven King grants permission. The Engineer is able to tinker with power cells, solar panels, and other devices so that they are more efficent. Secretary of Economics- The Secretary and his associates make sure that the city runs in a smooth manner. He makes sure that everyone has plenty to eat, that there is no crime, and that everyone has a job. His job is to keep the economy under control in a way that most benefits the kingdom. He also makes sure that the corporations in the city stay in line and follow the King's orders. Category:Races